Fort
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Every second Friday of every month, Santana and Brittany would meet up at one of their houses and they'd build a fort. They'd grab all the snacks they needed and they'd hide in there, talking and giggling. And with the years, their "activities" in their fort changed.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Glee, nor do I own its characters. Trust me, if I did, it'd be a lot less about Finchel and a whole lot more about Brittana.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Santana and Brittany met in the second grade. Brittany was playing in the sandbox when she noticed the darker girl sitting on one of the swings, not swinging, just sitting there. So she went up to her and asked, "Why aren't you playing?" she was genuinely curious as to why a seven year old would be missing out on fun, playground time!

The brunette just shrugged and didn't meet Brittany's eyes.

"Well, my name's Brittany, what's yours?"

Santana sighed and looked up at this little blonde girl, "Santana..."

Brittany's eyes lit up, "That is such a pretty name! You're so lucky!"

And they were friends ever since.

* * *

Two weeks into their friendship, Santana invited Brittany for a sleepover. It was the second Friday of October, and that's when their tradition started.

Brittany pounded up the stairs to reach her best friend's room. The second she sat foot in the room, after hugging the life out of Santana, she gave the room a critical eye, "We need to build a fort." she announced.

"Why?" asked little Santana.

Brittany smiled, "Because it's fun!"

So that was that. Every second Friday of every month, the two girls would meet up at one of their houses -most of the time, it would be Santana's- and they'd build a fort. They'd grab all the snacks they needed and they'd hide in there, talking and giggling. And with the years, their "activities" in their fort changed.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany exclaimed with her bright smile upon entering the Lopez house.

Maribel Lopez shook her head and smiled at thirteen year old Brittany, "Hi, Brittany, sweetie. Santana's upstairs," she nodded toward the stairs, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Brittany nodded, and then ran up to her friend's room.

Entering, she found Santana stacking the pillows, duvets, sheets and chairs that they used to build their fort (they always built it together). Something fluttered inside her chest, she thought it was her heart but she didn't know why her heart would be fluttering.

"Hey, San," she greeted.

Santana turned around and smiled, "Hi, Britt! Wanna build the fort?"

They build the same fort each year; nothing would change but the size.

After they were done, they were called for dinner.

Later on that night, just before Santana drifted off to sleep, she heard Brittany say the words that changed everything.

"San, can I ask you a question?"

Santana turned to look at her best friend, "Sure, Britt-Britt,"

Brittany bit her lip, "Well, I was wondering if you'd gotten your first kiss yet?"

Santana frowned, knowing that that wasn't the only thing her blonde counterpart wanted to ask, but not knowing where she was going with it.

She shook her head, "Nope. I mean, Puckerman totally tried to get me to make out with him last Tuesday but I punched him and left," she shrugged, "Why?"

Brittany sighed, "Everyone keeps saying that your first kiss is really important and really special but..." she struggled, finding the right words, "But I don't know anyone that I think is special enough to give them my first kiss," she pouted, "Everyone is special on their own but..."

Santana understood what she was trying to say, "I know what you mean, Britt, don't worry. But you don't have to kiss anyone you don't want to!"

Brittany suddenly turned shy, "But, San, I already know who I want to give my first kiss to,"

Brows furrowed, Santana asked, "Who?"

Brittany wouldn't meet her friend's eyes, "You," she mumbled.

Santana stopped breathing.

Brittany, sensing her friend's panic, "It's just that you're the special-est person I've ever met and I just thought that since you never kissed anyone and I never kissed anyone, we might save ourselves the trouble and give our first kisses to each other... Right?"

Santana looked at Brittany's face and saw how earnest and scared she looked. She also saw how beautiful her friend was and she knew that she would rather kiss her than any of the stupid boys in their school. So, taking a few deep breaths, she nodded.

"Okay, Britt..."

The kiss wasn't perfect, but that made it all the more amazing.

Both girls were happy that their first kiss was with each other.

* * *

Fifteen year old Santana sighed as she checked her phone for the fourth time. She plopped down on her bed and looked at the pillows and sheets lying on the floor. Brittany had said she would be a little late, but it's been an hour.

Santana wouldn't admit it, but she was scared Brittany had forgotten. Even though she knew that was totally not possible; they always had their pillow-dates every second Friday of every month. Brittany wouldn't forget.

But checking her phone for the umpteenth time, Santana thought there was a first time for everything.

She nearly fell off the bed in her haste to get up when Brittany entered her bedroom.

"Where have you been?!" she all but yelled.

Brittany bit her lip, "Sorry, San! Mom wanted me to take Ash to her friend's house and I got lost!"

Santana sighed but brought her best friend closer to hug her, "It's fine, you should've called though," she'll die denying she pouted (but she totally did).

Brittany rolled her eyes -something she learned from her best friend- and pulled back from the hug, "I'm sorry, S,"

Santana shrugged and moved towards the mountain of pillows and sheets, "Shall we?"

They were in their sophomore year, and neither of them would admit it to anyone, but neither had had sex.

So, it was only natural that an hour into their fort-date, Brittany asked the question that had been haunting both of them, "San, you haven't slept with anyone yet, have you?"

Santana swallowed her apprehension and shook her head, "No... I haven't. Neither have you, right?"

Brittany shook her head, "So..."

If Santana knew her best friend, and she totally did, then she had an idea where this was going. She stayed quiet, waiting for Brittany to continue talking.

"So, I want to give my virginity to someone special, and..." Brittany took a deep breath, "I want to give my virginity to _you_..."

Santana ignored the flutter in her chest -she's been dreaming of sleeping with Brittany since she was thirteen- and turned to face the blonde, "Well, if you're 100% sure, then I agree with you," it wasn't the most romantic thing to say, but Santana wasn't the most romantic girl out there and Brittany knew that.

"I'm so sure you have no idea," Brittany mumbled, her eyes fixed on Santana's lips.

It wasn't the most romantic location, nor was it the most romantic situation considering they were both new to this, but it was absolutely perfect to both girls.

* * *

This was the first Friday-Fort-Date that had both girls angry at each other. They were both there, but both were pissed as hell.

The reason: Brittany dating Artie.

"I don't see why you're so angry, San!" Brittany exclaimed while she was arranging the pillows, "It's not like you and I are dating!"

Santana huffed, "It's not that, Britt! It's just we never date! We only sleep with the guys, that's it!"

Brittany groaned, "Santana, I'm having fun, okay? Please let me be,"

"Oh, I get it now; you want someone to show you off to the world; someone who doesn't keep you a secret; someone who's not terrified of being seen with you; someone who-" Santana couldn't speak through the lump in her throat. She stood still in the middle of her room, a blue sheet clenched tightly in one hand, the other shaking next to her, "Someone who-" a whimper escaped her.

Brittany's face crumpled at the look on her best friend (someone needs to call bullshit on this; they're so way past friendship it's not even funny), "San..."

Santana raised a shaking hand to wipe at her cheeks, "I'm trying, Britt, what more do you want?"

Sighing, Brittany moved until she could bring Santana in for a hug, "It's okay. I'm sorry, I'm being silly," she pulled back and met brown, wet eyes, "How about we get back to building our fort?"

This was the first time the girls slept without any sort of contact; no touching, cuddling, holding hands or linking pinkies.

* * *

Santana moved up the stairs one step at a time so slowly it seemed as if she wasn't moving at all.

It was the second Friday of the month, but Brittany wasn't there. Brittany was with Artie. Brittany was probably not coming.

Santana pushed her bedroom door open and took in the sight of pillows and covers and sheets piled in the middle of her room; she'd set them out in the morning to prepare for this night.

She took a shaky breath and set about building the fort. She felt tears escape her eyes; this was the first time ever that she'd built the fort alone. Brittany was always there.

"Not anymore..." she mumbled.

After what felt like forever, it was built. Ready for her and Brittany to get underneath. But there was only her. No Brittany.

Santana took a deep breath, and then got in.

The second she was inside, she started sobbing. Everything that had been piling up these past few months seemed to come out kicking and screaming. She cried for the loss of Brittany. She cried for her idiocy. She cried for her broken heart. She cried for herself. And after she was all cried out, the unbelievable loneliness settled in. She was alone. She was truly alone. Brittany wasn't there. Brittany chose Artie. Brittany didn't want her. Brittany rejected her. She wasn't worth the beautiful angel. She wasn't worth anything. She deserved to be building this Brittany-and-Santana fort all on her own. And she deserved to be alone. After all, who would want her?

She laid there, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, excruciatingly painful thoughts running through her mind, when she heard the front door slam shut. Then footsteps moved up the stairs. They stopped in front of her door.

_Just great; her mom was there._

There were three soft knocks that Santana didn't acknowledge, then the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing.

A soft gasp was heard.

Santana really just wanted to be alone.

"Santana..."

That was definitely not her mother. She almost laughed at the irony of it all. She couldn't believe that Brittany was there to see her so pathetic.

The 'front door' of the fort was pushed open and then Brittany was inside, next to Santana.

Santana refused to look at the blonde next to her; she refused to make eye contact because she knew what she looked like; eyes swollen and red, lips swollen from her biting into them, cheeks wet and tears still leaking out. Most importantly, she looked pathetic. So no, she didn't want Brittany seeing her.

Of course, Brittany wasn't blind, nor was she stupid, and she knew Santana like no one else. So the sight of the girl so broken nearly killed her. And she was the reason for it.

"Santana I am so, so sorry..." she whispered.

There was no reply.

Brittany started rambling, "I didn't think about what I was doing, and I didn't want to hurt any of you, and Artie's been so kind to me so-"

"Why?" Santana croaked, "I just wanna know why?"

Brittany swallowed thickly, "Why what?"

Sighing, Santana whispered, "why did you make me go through all of this, make me confront my _feelings_, confess, tell you all of that if you weren't going to be with me?" she took and let out a shaky breath, "If you didn't love me like you _knew_ I loved you, why make me go through this?" she started shaking slightly, tears coming down harder than before, "Why make me hurt so much?"

Brittany felt her heart breaking, "First of all, _I love you_, so damn much," she took Santana's hand to force her to look at her, "All I ever wanted was for you to be yourself, to love yourself the way I loved you. And Artie was nice and funny and sweet - but he wasn't _you_, which is why I never fell in love with him," she moved her thumb in circles over Santana's knuckles, "I don't like cheaters, San, you know that," she smiled softly, "Which is why I couldn't do or say anything like I wanted to, and god did I want to! But the second I saw Artie after you left, I broke up with him!"

Santana's eyes widened, "You're not with him anymore?"

Brittany shook her head, "No, sweetie, I love you and only you," she licked her lips, "And I really hope I'm not too late..."

Santana sat up slowly, wiping her tears with her free hand, "You really hurt me..."

Brittany nodded, "I know. And I'm sorry. So sorry,"

Santana nodded, "But you're not too late, like at all. I'd wait for you forever if I had to; I love you,"

Brittany smiled and gently covered Santana's cheek with her hand, and wiping the stray tears with her thumb, "I'm so glad..."

Santana saw the hesitant expression on her face and felt like she needed to further reassure the blonde of her words, so she allowed her lips to lift up in a small smile, "This is where you're supposed to kiss me,"

Brittany nodded, chuckling, and then proceeded to do just that.

Later, when the girls were almost asleep, Santana with her head on Brittany's chest, Brittany whispered, "San, how come you built the fort if you thought I wasn't coming?"

Santana mumbled, "Because it's the second Friday, we always build our fort..."

Brittany decided on not bothering the tired girl anymore.

So, it was safe to say that the ritual of building a fort on every second Friday of every month was the best idea either girl had ever had. It was in that fort that the girls experienced their lives most altering moments; their first kisses, their first time having sex, their first official moment being together... Both Santana and Brittany were adamant on continuing this ritual for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea came to me while reading _A Good Play_ from _A Child's Garden Of Verses_. That book actually gave me a lot of ideas, so I'm gonna write a lot inspired by it :)

Although my original note concerning it was: _"(A) and (B), since little kids, would built a fort every second Friday of the month. Mention a few of the memories. Then (A) was scared to be public, so (B) left. The second Friday of that month (A) built a fort alone. And for four months after she did the (B) came one Friday and saw and broke down, apologizing. ENDS HAPPILY. (Most likely Brittana)"_ :P

And if you actually read _A Good Play_, it's absolutely not close to this, except for the fact that it's about forts xD

Anyway, all mistakes are mine.

Tell me what you liked, didn't like, any requests you have, all that jazz!

Cheers.


End file.
